Hände
by Djap
Summary: Ein Fotoalbum, eine eifersüchtige Hermine und HPxSS als Fotomotive. Interesse?


HÄNDE

A HARRY POTTER FANFICTION

AUTHOR: Djap

PAIRING: Severus Snape x Harry Potter

DISCLAIMER: Die Jungs (und ihre Hände) gehören natürlich nicht mir und ich darf auch leider nix mit ihnen verdienen. Also lass ich sie bloß ein bisschen Spaß miteinander haben und stell sie dann wieder zurück ins Regal

DEDICATION: Es gibt eine Künstlerin auf www.snarry. die ein Bild gemalt hat, das sie „Lessons Learned" genannt hat. Es ist mein Lieblingsbild zu dem Pairing Sev x Harry und hat mich zu vielen Stories inspiriert – unter anderem zu dieser hier. Und dafür möchte ich ihr gerne von Herzen danken.

RATING: R

GENRE: Romance, First Time, Established Relationship, only a little sad (but not for them)

CHALLENGE: Bloß einige Szenen aus einem Fotoalbum

SO TAKE A GLASS WINE; LIE BACK AND ENJOY

YOURS DJAP

Hände

A Djap story

Hermine saß am Feuer und schaute auf das dunkelblau eingebundene Fotoalbum herab. Sie hatte einen großen Fehler begangen, was ihr inzwischen auch klar geworden war. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen, als sie ihrer Trauer und dem damit verbundenen Selbstmitleid freien Lauf ließ.

Es blieb ihr nun keine Wahl mehr. Entweder akzeptierte sie endlich, dass sie nie eine Beziehung mit ihrer großen Liebe würde führen können – etwas was ihr im Grunde schon seit einiger Zeit klar gewesen war, welche Tatsache sie jedoch gut zu ignorieren wusste - oder es würde ihr das Herz brechen und sie würde diesen Schmerz vermutlich nie überwinden können. Es war ihr klar, dass das Leben weiter gehen würde, egal, wie sie sich entschied. Dieses Wissen machte jedoch nichts einfacher für sie.

Sie schnäuzte sich die Nase ein weiteres Mal, bevor sie mit zitternden Händen das Fotoalbum erneut zur Hand nahm. Inzwischen hatte sie es schon öfters durchgesehen und bei jedem neuen Öffnen traf sie der Schmerz genauso stark wie beim ersten Mal. Es wollte einfach nicht besser werden.

Sie hatte das Album aus dem Schrank der beiden entwendet, nachdem sie sich letzte nacht in deren Wohnung in den Kerkern geschmuggelt hatte. Es war ihr immer noch ein Rätsel, wie es ihr tatsächlich gelungen war mit so wenig Aufwand erfolgreich durch das ausgeklügelte Abwehrsystem des paranoidesten Tränkelehrers aller Zeiten in Hogwarts zu schlüpfen. Dennoch war es ihr mit Bravour gelungen und die Trophäe über das Gelingen dieses Meisterstückes hielt sie nun in den Händen.

Hermine hatte das Album jedes Mal dort stehen sehen, wenn sie zusammen mit Harry in den übrigen alten Fotoalben blätterte. Stets hatte sie gehofft, dass sie, indem sie Harry an die alten Zeiten und gemeinsame Erlebnisse erinnerte, Verstand beibringen konnte um ihn dazu zu veranlassen, diese kranke Beziehung zu Snape endlich zu beenden.

Doch stets ist sie mit ihren Versuch erfolglos gewesen, denn nie konnte sie ihre große Liebe dazu bewegen, sie an seiner Stelle zu wählen.

Da sie wusste, dass Snape nichts an dem Muggelbrauch von Fotoalben lag, musste das dunkelblaue Album folglich Harry gehören. Doch jedes Mal wenn sie ihn darauf ansprach lächelte dieser nur versonnen und sagt, dass es noch leer sei. Später wich er ihrer Frage dann damit aus, es würde nur Fotos von den Dursleys beinhalten und die bräuchten sie nicht zu interessieren.

Irgendwann wurde ihr dann klar, dass sie den Inhalt nie sehen würde, wenn sie es nicht heimlich tun würde. Sie wusste einfach, dass dies der Schlüssel zu Harry sein würde – und hoffentlich auch zu seiner Liebe.

Sie hatte nicht wissen können, wie falsch sie damit lag. Jetzt wusste sie es zwar, aber es brachte ihr nicht die geringsten Vorteile. Nur Trauer und Hoffnungslosigkeit hatte es ihr gebracht, dennoch schlug sie es auch ein weiteres Mal auf.

Trotz allem war es für den Moment das einzige, was ihr von ihren einstigen Illusionen geblieben war.

Das erste Bild zeigte Harry Potter zusammen mit seinen Klassenkameraden in einer ordentlichen Reihe vor den Tischen der vier Häuser in der großen Halle. Hermine stand direkt neben ihm und lächelte ihn an, aber Harry schenkte ihr keine Beachtung.

Die Lehrer bildeten ebenfalls eine ordentliche Reihe um der Schultradition nachzukommen, den Absolventen der siebten Klasse und Schulabgängern mit einem Händeschütteln und ein paar netten Worten alles Gute für ihre weitere, berufliche Zukunft zu wünschen.

Hermine erinnerte sich noch an die Feier und an die vielen besonderen Zuwendungen der Professoren, die Harry damals zu hören bekam:

„Ich hoffe, sie schaffen ihre Prüfung im Aparieren möglichst schnell, Mr. Potter."

„Ich bin sicher, dass sie schon bald die Aufnahmeprüfung zum Auror bestehen werden, Mr. Potter."

„Es ist eine Schande, dass sie aufgehört haben Quidditch zu spielen, Mr. Potter, man hätte Sie bestimmt schon bald in die Englische Nationalmannschaft beordert."

„Ich wünsche Ihnen, Mr. Potter, dass sie schon bald eine nette Hexe kennen lernen und eine glückliche Familie gründen werden, die sie in allem unterstützt, was sie vorhaben."

„Haben sie sich schon beim Ministerium beworben? Ich bin sicher, Mr. Weasley wird ein gutes Wort für Sie dort einlegen können, Mr. Potter."

„Ich werde dich vermissen Harry, hier wird es ohne dich nur halb so lustig sein, pass gut auf dich auf."

Doch eingefangen hatte das Bild eine ganz bestimmte Szene, die die Personen auch immer wieder in dem Foto nachspielten:

„Potter."

Der Händedruck zwischen dem Slytherin-Professor und dem Gryffindor-Abgänger war zwar fest, aber auf beiden Seiten ganz offensichtlich ungewollt willkommen.

„Professor."

Allen anwesenden im Raum war klar gewesen, dass Harry nichts von alledem würde machen können, was sie ihm gewünscht hatten. Es herrschte Krieg da draußen und er spielte eine Rolle darin, vor der er nicht entfliehen konnte. Hermine eingeschlossen. Trotzdem hatte sie etwas ganz Ähnliches zu ihm gesagt.

Harry war seinem Gegenüber dankbar, dass Snape nichts dergleichen sagte, was sein Gesichtsausdruck deutlich zeigte.

Der Händedruck schien eine eindeutig bessere Sprache zu sprechen, nicht zu fest, aber auch nicht unbeherzt.

Er symbolisierte das Ende einer Zeit. Und einen neuen Anfang.

Einen Anfang ohne Hermine an Harrys Seite. Hier hatte sie ihre Chance schon verpasst.

Das zweite Bild zeigte hauptsächlich zwei Unterarme von verschiedenen Personen, einen linken und einen rechten, und die dazugehörigen, ineinander verschränkten Hände.

Eigentlich gaben diese beiden zusammen ein seltsames und ungewöhnliches Bild ab. Der Arm des einen war schmal, fast dürr, aber dennoch länger und eindeutig mindestens genauso machtvoll wie der des anderen, welcher wiederum muskulöser war und von hoher körperlicher Kraft und Ausdauer zeugte.

Außerdem war der längere Arm von blasser, beinahe weißer Farbe im Gegensatz zu dem sonnenverwöhnten, dunkleren Hautton des anderen.

Doch obwohl sie beide auf den ersten Blick so unterschiedlich aussehen, konnte selbst Hermine gewisse offensichtliche Ähnlichkeiten nicht leugnen.

Zum einen gibt es da die Leidenschaft, mit der sich die beiden Hände diesem Foto – und eigentlich jeder anderen Gelegenheit, wie sie weiß - umklammert halten und die Vertrautheit in dieser Berührung.

Zum anderen gab es da auch noch die Narben auf beiden Unterarmen, die von den ausgesprochen schmerzhaften Lektionen ihrer Leben sprachen, die beide auf ihre Art hatten lernen müssen.

Dabei war egal, ob damit das „Dunkle Mal" oder der weiß in Fleisch eingravierte Satz „Ich darf keine Lügen erzählen!" gemeint war.

Das dritte Bild war surreal und Hermine hatte nicht gewusst, dass etwas derartiges überhaupt existierte. Erst nachdem sie das Album mehrere Male durchgesehen und ein paar Recherchen angestellt hatte, war ihr klar geworden, dass es offenbar nicht auf normalem Weg entstanden war. Ganz offensichtlich war es mithilfe eines mächtigen Zauberspruches erstellt worden und sie kannte nur einen, der so viel Macht hatte.

Es musste dem Gedächtnis von Albus Dumbledore entnommen und von diesem in einem Bild gebannt worden sein. Hermine fragte sich, wie sie den Mann wohl darum gebeten haben mochten. Aber im Grunde war das gar nicht so wichtig, wichtiger war das Bild selbst.

Es zeigte die schrecklichste Zeit und den besten Augenblick in Harrys Leben zugleich in einem einzigen, schmerzlich glücklichen Augenblick. Im Hintergrund sah man Todesser und Mitglieder des Phönixordens gegeneinander kämpfen, die Landschaft trostlos und trüb, überall verletzte und tote Zauberer. Im Vordergrund war die halb menschliche, halb schlangenhafte Figur des rotäugigen Lord Voldemorts, wie ihn das grüne Leuchten eines mächtiges Avada Kedabra Zaubers traf. Seine roten, geschlitzten Pupillen geweitet, die Augen weit aufgerissen zeigte das Bild auf dem sich glücklicherweise nichts bewegte, den Augenblick seines Todes kurz vor dem endgültigen Kriegsende.

Vor ihm stehen zwei Figuren, wobei die größere, schlanke, schwarz gekleidete Figur die andere von hinten schützend umarmte und zusammen mit Harrys Hand dessen Zauberstab umklammerte, um zusammen den todbringenden Zauberspruch zu sprechen.

Um die beiden Hände, welche den Zauberstab umklammerten, der nach diesem letzten Fluch unbrauchbar geworden war, und welche den Mittelpunkt des Bildes darstellten, war ein seltsamer milchig weißer Schimmer, so als könnte man sehen, wie sich an dieser Stelle die Magie der beiden Zauberer untrennbar vermischte.

Das vierte Bild war aus dem Tagespropheten ausgeschnitten worden und sie selbst hatte es in mehreren Varianten aus anderen Zeitschriften mit den dazugehörigen Zeitungsartikeln Zuhause rumliegen.

Es war das Bild zu Rita Skeeters Exklusivinterview von Harry Potter anlässlich des Sieges über Lord Voldemort. Es war in St. Mungo aufgenommen worden, an Severus Snapes Krankenlager. Nach Voldemorts Fall hatte ein Querschläger aus einem der anderen Kämpfe um sie herum diesen im Rücken getroffen und ihm schwer zugesetzt. Für eine Weile sah es so aus, als würde er den Fluch nicht überleben.

Harry war zu keinem Augenblick dazu zu bewegen, ihn auch nur für eine Sekunde alleine zu lassen, besonders nicht, während Snape noch bewusstlos war und auch später stets nur ganz kurz, nachdem er das Bewusstsein wiedererlangt hatte.

So war das Interview notgedrungen in St. Mungos gehalten worden und Hermine erinnerte sich noch gut daran, für welchen Aufruhr dieser Umstand und die Tatsache, dass Harry die ganze Zeit über Snapes Hand gehalten hatte, gesorgt hatte.

Sie selbst hatte diese Tatsache mit ihrem starkem Willen ignorieren und als nebensächlich einstufen können, nicht so aber der Rest der Zaubererwelt. Nun, da sie endlich frei waren konnten sie endlich zu ihrer Beziehung stehen, egal was der Rest der Welt davon hielt. Niemand hatte zuvor etwas davon gewusst – Beteuerungen zufolge nicht einmal Dumbledore selbst.

Hermine glaubte zu diesem Zeitpunkt jedoch, dass dies alles nur passiert war, wegen dem Krieg und die beiden Männer nichts weiter verband. Sie dachte, diese seltsame Beziehung würde schon enden, sobald der normale Alltag wieder einkehren würde.

Doch auch hier lag sie falsch. Und wenn man die Bilder zusammen in dieser Reihenfolge betrachtete, erschien das auch mehr als logisch.

Das fünfte Bild entlockte ihr erneut ein Schluchzen. Es war eindeutig ein Aktfoto und als sie das Album die ersten Male durchsah hat sie es jedes Mal mit Absicht überschlagen, aber diesmal zwang sie sich dazu es genauer anzusehen. Sie schnäuzte sich erneut die Nase, bevor sie es genauer unter die Lupe nahm.

Das Bild war ganz offensichtlich mit einer selbstauslösenden Kamera aufgenommen worden, da sich die beiden Hauptpersonen nicht in der Mitte des Bildes befinden, sondern am äußeren Rand. So gesehen war es von schlechter photographischer Qualität, aber es war ja auch wegen seine Aussagekraft in dem Album und nicht um einen Wettbewerb zu gewinnen.

Der Schauplatz dieses neuen Szenarios sind höchst wahrscheinlich Snapes alten Kerkerräume, da Hermine die neuen, gemeinsamen Räume von Harry und Snape kennt. Es ist nicht wie zu erwarten ein Bett, sondern eine alte, eingesessene Couch von tiefgrüner Farbe und weichem Bezug, auf welchem die beiden Akteure bequem knien.

Harry kniet dicht hinter Snape auf der Couch und obwohl man es aus dieser Perspektive nicht sehen kann, könnte Hermine schwören, dass gewisse Körperteile Harrys mit gewissen anderen Körperregionen Snapes in inniger Verbundenheit weilen – oder anders ausgedrückt: Harry vögelt Snape offensichtlich gerade mit sichtlichem Erfolg die letzten Hirnzellen aus dem Kopf. Darauf deuten übrigens auch ziemlich eindeutig die halbleere Tube Gleitcreme und die Hüftbewegungen der beiden Personen in dem Bild hin.

Hermine würde es gerne in den für ihren Sprachgebrauch harten Worten sehen, wie sie es gerade in ihrem Kopf ausgedrückt hatte. Sie fände es beruhigender, Mut machender, wenn es in diesem Bild um Lust und um Begierde ginge, um Hormone und um Sex.

Aber das Bild spricht von viel mehr und egal wie sehr sie sich anstrengt, sie wird diese Tatsache nicht mehr ausblenden können. Auf dem Foto ist so viel mehr zu sehen, als ein bloßer Akt. Die Szene spricht von tiefen Gefühlen, von Zuneigung, von Besorgnis und von einer tiefen Zufriedenheit, die ihr bisher in ihrem Leben verwehrt geblieben ist.

Das Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit sind erneut die ineinander verschränkten Hände. Diesmal sind es die jeweils linken Hände, die ineinander verschränkt Snape in Brustkorbhöhe umklammern und an den jüngeren Körper hinter ihm pressen. Mit der rechten Hand hält Snape Harrys rechtes Handgelenk umfangen und hat dessen Finger zu seinen schmalen Lippen geführt. Er saugt in diesem Augenblick mit der gleichen Hingabe an Harrys Mittelfinger die er auch an den Tag legt, wenn er einen besonders kniffligen Zaubertrank braut.

Jeder, der Severus Snape einmal in diesem Zustand arbeiten gesehen hat weiß, dass es im Grunde keine Steigerung für diesen Zustand der Hingabe gibt. Zumindest nicht im Leben Snapes.

Der Harry auf dem Bild wechselt seine Kopfbewegungen dahingehend ab, dass er Snape ab und zu in den Hals beißt und ihm zwischendurch immer wieder Worte ins Ohr zu flüstern scheint, die Hermine nicht entziffern kann, egal, wie sehr sie sich bemüht.

Bevor sie erneut in Tränen ausbrechen kann schlägt sie schnell weiter zum nächsten Bild.

Das nächste Bild ist erneut ein Zeitungsartikel, diesmal jedoch nicht aus dem Tagespropheten, sondern aus einer Illustrierten, die das Privatleben von Prominenten ausspioniert.

Es zeigt die Helden der Stunde etwa 4 Monate nach dem Sieg über Lord Voldemort, wie sie einen Einkaufsbummel machen. Hermine kennt den Artikel nicht, weil sie sich normalerweise von solchen Käseblättern fernhält. Deswegen dauert es auch einen Moment bevor sie erkennt, wo das Bild genau gemacht worden ist.

Es zeigt die beiden nicht in der Winkelgasse, sondern in der Nocturngasse wie sie aus einem Zutatenladen für dunkle Zaubertränke kommen. Sowohl Harry als auch Snape tragen eine große, braune Papiertüte in der freien Hand, aus welchen beiden man oben noch diverse Zutaten hervorblitzen sehen kann.

Obwohl es in der Nocturngasse gewöhnlich immer schmutzig und unangenehm ist, kann man erkennen, dass es ein schöner sonniger Tag ist, was sich auch auf den Gesichtern der beiden erkennen lässt. Harry strahlt regelrecht, während er sich mit seinem… Partner unterhält und sieht richtig glücklich aus.

Snape scheint in ruhigem und mäßigem Ton zu antworten, aber auch ihm merkt man an wie… entspannt er ist. Natürlich würde er nie öffentlich lächeln oder so irgend etwas, aber er sieht auch keineswegs so aus, als wäre er unzufrieden.

Die Menge um sie herum beobachtet sie, was sie jedoch nicht zu bemerken scheinen. Die meisten Blicke sind ihnen dabei nicht wohlwollend zugewandt – eher argwöhnisch. Ihre Blicke sind auf die Hände der beiden gerichtet, welche ineinander verschränkt sind. Ganz offenbar passt es den Leuten nicht, den Retter der Welt mit einem Todesser zu sehen, schon gar nicht Händchen haltend, aber die beiden scheinen sich der Blicke überhaupt nicht bewusst zu sein.

Und wenn Hermine nur ein bisschen ehrlich zu sich war, wusste sie auch, dass es auch niemand anderen etwas anging. Auch sie nicht.

Sie schlug die nächste Seite auf.

Das nächste Bild kannte sie nur allzu gut, denn sie hatte es selbst zu Hause – so wie jeder andere aus dem Freundeskreis der beiden. Es war das Bild der offiziellen Danksagung für die Geschenke zu ihrer Hochzeit gewesen, und selbst sie musste zugeben, dass es wirklich ein gutes Bild war.

Es zeigte die beiden bei der Trauzeremonie, während sie ihre Treueschwüre ablegten und sich gegenseitig die Ringe überzogen. Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie sich die ganze Zeremonie über nicht losgelassen hatten, ganz so als wären ihre Finger aneinander festgeklebt.

Harry hatte an der Zeremonie wirklich zum anbeißen ausgesehen. Er trug eine dunkelgrüne Zaubererrobe, die phantastisch mit seinen Augen harmonierte, aber auch Snape hatte einige überraschte Blicke auf sich gezogen. Zwar wurde er schwarz wie immer verheiratet, aber zugegebenermaßen mit Stil.

Diesen Tag nicht mitgerechnet war es Hermines bisher traurigster Tag ihres Lebens gewesen.

Das nächste Bild war so beschissen romantisch, dass Hermine erneut schnäuzen musste, bevor sie es sich anschauen konnte. Es war ohne Zweifel aus dem Urlaub in der Dominikanischen Republik in den Sommerferien vor zwei Jahren. Es zeigte einen weißen Sandstrand, azurblaues Meer, einen atemberaubenden Sonnenuntergang und jede Menge Palmen.

Harry stand aufrecht mit nasszerstrubbeltem Haar und einer dunkelgrünen Badeshorts und hielt Snape lachend seine Hand hin um diesem von der gemeinsamen Decke hochzuziehen. Snape hatte die Hand natürlich ergriffen und ließ sich freiwillig und ohne Zwang helfen.

Auf der Decke standen noch die Überreste eines ungemein üppigen Strandpicknicks mit frischem Fisch, Sekt, Früchten und der ein oder anderen weiteren Nascherei.

Die Seite wurde zornig weitergeschlagen, bevor eine weitere Träne auf das Bild tropfen konnte.

Und damit kam sie auch schon an dem vorletzten Bild an. Es zeigte nun, genau wie das zweite Bild die gleichen Arme in derselben Haltung, aber mit Veränderungen, die die Zeit mit sich gebracht hatte.

Das dunkle Mal auf dem blasseren Arm war mit dem Tod Voldemorts verschwunden und Harry hatte sich in St Mungos von den Folgen der verzauberten Feder Umbridges befreien lassen. Es war eine recht teure Aktion gewesen, aber sie konnte es ihm nicht verdanken. Und als Pfleger für magische Geschöpfe im Zaubererzoo in London verdiente er auch nicht schlecht.

Eine weitere Veränderung waren natürlich die silbernen Vermählungsringe an den Fingern.

Hermine rüstete sich für das letzte Bild, von welchem sie wusste, dass es nicht das letzte bleiben würde. Es gab noch viele Seiten in dem dunkelblauen Album, die gefüllt werden wollten und sie war sich sicher, dass es noch viele Möglichkeiten für die beiden Zauberer geben würde, diese zu füllen.

Das letzte Bild zeigte sie alle zu letztem Weihnachten. Harry hatte alle seine engeren Freunde wie jedes Jahr am Heilig Abend zu ihnen in die Kerker eingeladen. Natürlich waren alle, wie jedes Jahr seit sie diese Tradition begonnen hatten, zahlreich erschienen und schickten sich an ein fröhliches Weihnachten zu verbringen.

Harry saß dabei gemütlich auf dem großen, bequemen, schwarzen Sofa und spielte mit Ron Zaubererschach, während sich im Hintergrund mehrere Personen an dem reich gedeckten Buffet bedienten. Andere spielten weitere Brettspiele, die an den übrigen Tischen bereit standen, wieder andere standen am Weihnachtsbaum und unterhielten sich lachend.

Sie fand sich selbst, hinten in einer versteckten Ecke stehend, mit einem verträumt traurigen Blick direkt auf Harry gerichtet, wie sie ihn anstarrte. Dieser bemerkte davon jedoch nichts. Im Gegenteil, das einzige, was er wirklich wahrzunehmen scheint ist die Hand, die er mit seiner linken verschränkt hält, während er sich auf das Schachbrett konzentriert.

Direkt neben ihm sitzt Snape, in der freien Hand ein Buch haltend, in welchem er vertieft und offenbar zufrieden mit der Welt liest. Abwesend streicht er immer wieder mit seinem Daumen über Harrys Zeigefinger. Für beide ist die Welt mehr als in Ordnung.

Hermine schlägt das Fotoalbum ein letztes Mal zu und weiß augenblicklich, dass sie es nicht wieder aufschlagen wird. Sie hat genug gesehen. Sie legt es auf den Tisch, geht sich das Gesicht waschen und die Zähne putzen, legt sich in ihr Bett und träumt wirres Zeug, nachdem sie sich in den Schlaf geweint hat.

Als sie am nächsten morgen aufwacht fühlt sie sich erstaunlich erfrischt. Ging es ihr am Abend wirklich schrecklich so fühlt sie sich nun, als wäre eine Last von ihrer Schulter genommen worden.

Sie weiß noch nicht, wo dieses neue Gefühl sie hinführen wird, aber sie weiß, dass sie es dem Fotoalbum zu verdanken hat. Es ging ihr seit langem schlecht und sie trauerte über verpasste Chancen und falsch gelebte Leben, aber irgendwie hatte sie dieses neue Gefühl nicht so recht überrascht.

Sie wusste, dass sie stark war, sie wusste auch, dass es nun Zeit für sie war, mutig zu sein. Sie würde das Album heute zurückbringen. Außerdem würde sie sich entschuldigen. Und dann würde sie endlich anfangen ihr eigenes Leben zu leben – auch wenn sie jetzt noch nicht wusste, wie es aussehen würde. Das würde ihr die Zeit schon bringen.

„Glaubst du, sie durchschaut, dass ich dieses Fotoalbum nur für sie alleine angelegt habe?"

„Miss Granger hat einen ausgesprochen hohen Intellekt. Ich denke schon, dass du nicht besonders subtil gehandelt hast."

„Na ja, immerhin hat sie doch über zwei Jahre gebraucht, bis sie es endlich gestohlen hat. Und was uns betrifft, hat sie noch nie besonders rational gehandelt."

„Das ist allerdings wahr. Dennoch denke ich, dass der Gryffindor in ihr diesmal siegen wird und sie es schafft."

„War das ein Kompliment?"

„… Ich würde nie einen Gryffindor loben…"

„Es WAR also ein Kompliment…"

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich…"

„Sentimentaler, alter Giftmischer!"

„Unausstehlich freches Gör!"

„Was hältst du von Mykonos dieses Jahr…"

„Klingt Phantastisch…"

ENDLESS END

Köln, 10. Oktober 2005


End file.
